The objective of this program is to synthesize a series of compounds which contain a strong chelating agent and a molecule which normally will localize in the myocardium muscle. The synthesis of C14 analogs will allow the determination of myocardial localization of the new compound. The chelation of a metallic gamma emitting radioisotope will then allow external detection of the distribution of the biological molecule within the myocardium muscle. Such an early detection system for myocardial ischemia or necrosis might lead to a better prevention and treatment of this aspect of the general "coronary heart disease".